The Color Purple: Crush
by Fabricatinqstars
Summary: Roy takes a trip to see Lucina training by herself to have a small talk with her, but everything goes downhill from there with the shenanigans of two princesses and a hidden confession. The Ylissean Princess is determined to find out what he wanted to say, but what drives her to the very end? Is it guilt or something else? Oneshot w/ slight mentions of Marth/Zelda, Link/Peach/Cloud


_The moment I saw her, I knew that I was falling in love._

...

I saw my best friend again, practicing her skills in the training room. She was another swords wielder- a swordswoman. The others I knew were Robin and Kamui- I often saw them two hang out with the Ylissean Princess. Mistakingly, I almost thought she was Prince Marth himself, but she has her own distinctive features. Porcelain skin, soft pink lips, and beautiful, periwinkle blue orbs to match… that thing in her eye, if I recall, was the Mark of Naga. I don't know what that could have meant, but it made her even more beautiful and unique. She was very different and possessed differentiating energy from Marth. He has a soft, intriguing, charming, and mysterious energy… but Lucina was a mixture of things. One could even say she was more aggressive than her own ancestor, but she was aggressively independent in a way that could allow people to gravitate towards her and love her personality. Admittedly, she did have a lethal mouth sometimes, and occasionally took things too far with her courage, but I saw past her faults. None of us are perfect anyways…

I was an idiot, and I looked like a clown, peering through the window just staring at her. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it. No matter how much I forced my body to move, I was frozen, and I snapped back to my senses when I realize that Lucina was, in fact, blushing from pure embarrassment I would assume. She wasn't the only one who was embarrassed. I had to look away, so close to leaving to avoid confrontation or at least a simple conversation. Then, I decided to leave.

"W-wait...Roy!" I hear her calling back to me, but she grabbed my hand before I could properly runoff.

"Hey, Luci… what's up?" I didn't know what to say, and I just made myself look more stupid.

-x-

I couldn't believe this… he was completely staring at me and he just acted as if nothing happened. But how stupid was I? Calling his name out only to be stumbled by my own words. Choked up and in fear, I couldn't say anything. The only thing I could hear in the distance was Kamui's screaming and hollering. Perhaps she saved me… and Robin too. Why did I feel like this? Roy and I were like best friends, but lately, it's just been difficult talking to him. I even find myself avoiding him sometimes.

"Lucina! We were looking all over for you...Why would you do that?" Her blood red hues glared at me with concern, but I don't know what I did. What did I do?

"Kamui, I think Luci was busy talking. We should catch up with her later." I saw Robin give me the side-eye and a hint of… what was that? Did she just wink at me?

"W-what? No, I…" Before I could even finish my sentence, I was distracted by the sight of Princess Peach and Princess Daisy running and yelling in the halls, with Princess Zelda and Samus having their own conversation. I nearly forgot Roy was beside me until I saw Daisy grin at me with such a teasing expression.

" **oooOOOH LALAAAA! GO AHEAD AND GET IT,** _ **ROY BOY**_ ~~~~" The boisterous redhead mocked us, and her best friend only laughed louder than before. My ears were officially busted, and I was simply terrified and embarrassed. I didn't want to be here right now, especially after what just happened. I just wanted to practice my tactics for goodness sakes.

"You guys have it all wrong. We were just talking, right... Roy…?" I was more than a little heated. What was this? A circus? A comedy show? I had every reason to be angry. Not only did she embarrass me, but Roy just left and…

"Lucina… he actually left a few seconds ago. I'm sorry, sweetie. We were trying to leave-" Robin tried to explain, but I just didn't feel like it anymore. All of this was uncalled for.

"Just… leave me alone, okay?" I don't know why I cared so much. I mean, it was just Roy. I felt bad I guess...but why? I didn't do anything. After a few minutes of pondering, I was still standing in the hallway, only to be left by myself. I wanted to talk to him again, I don't know what he wanted but there's only one way to find out, right? Or maybe I should just leave him be for now. I really have no idea where he left off to, so maybe I'll find him later.

-x-

It was late in the afternoon and the majority of the Smashers found themselves eating and socializing in the dining hall, while some decided to get drunk at the bar. The Ylissean Princess had yet to find the flamboyant prince, and it was really beginning to bother her. With Daisy's outbursts, Peach's screaming, and Robin's subtle message, she was afraid that he wouldn't want to talk to her ever again. The blunette did bring herself to talk with the other girls at the table, but she was honestly still upset with them. Princess Zelda realized that she was acting a bit strange, so she decided to pull her off to the side when Lucina went to get the waiter's attention, only to find out that she actually didn't want the waiter but she just wanted to have a moment to herself.

"Princess Lowell… may I have a word with you?" The Blonde Hylian gently called out to her, enough to hear her name. The warrior turned around, quite shocked at the sudden presence of the other princess. Lucina figured that somebody might pick up on her behavior, but she didn't think it was that obvious.

"U-uh.. yeah- I mean, yes." Lucina always thought Zelda was one of the mothers of the group, so she wasn't too surprised when Zelda out of all people picked up on her spirit and decided to talk to her about it. That motherly trait of hers made the Hylian very lovable, and the kids gravitated towards her a lot of the times, if not all the time.

They made their way outside in the rest area outside the dining hall, and the two walked in silence. Lucina was admittedly a little nervous, and she didn't understand why, but maybe it was the same reason why Marth was always nervous around her? No, that can't be it.

Breaking the silence, the Elven Princess spoke with delicacy, "Is it appropriate to mention that you have been very distant at the table? I do not mean to confront you this way, but I can not help but notice… Is it because of Princess Daisy and Princess Peach?" Her light blue hues scanned the slightly shorter woman as if she was reading her mind, pursing her baby pink lips together in perfect alignment.

Hesitantly, the Ylissean Princess responded with a tinge of guilt, "Ah…y-yes but… You see, I can't find Roy anywhere. The whole outbreak was just… embarrassing. Even for me." It's been hours and she still did not understand why the charade really mattered to her. It was just for laughs and giggles, right?

"...Maybe I'm just being sensitive, but I feel bad for him. He only wanted to talk and-"

"A-ah! Roy…" The blunette whispered his name as she covered her lips. He didn't hear her since he was walking with Ike, Marth, Link, Corrin, and somehow Sonic, but Zelda picked up on some strange, peculiar behavior. The warrior almost immediately walked off and hid behind a corner so the redhead couldn't see her. The most embarrassing part of it is, her heart began to pace out of control and she fervently blushed- light red coloration spread on both sides of her cheek, reaching to the tip of her nose. Lucina was in absolute shambles.

Zelda couldn't help herself, and she sent Lucina one of her suggestive smiles, "Do you like him, Lucina?" Nobody could hear her, and thankfully enough, Richter, Simon, and Cloud barely made their way past the staircase before they were able to hear the quiet conversation.

"I- N-no! Of course not... What do you mean? We're best friends."

"Luci, it is okay if you like him. Roy is… very charming, don't you think?" Zelda gently smiled.

"...N..no..." Lucina avoided eye contact, afraid to tell the truth.

"I understand." The blonde was not going to press her, but she knew better.

"Wait.. um.. Okay, can I tell you something? You promise you won't say anything?" She figured that maybe if she were to open up to somebody, it could help her come to a conclusion.

"Of course, nothing will leave this conversation." The Hylian reassured her softly, glancing around to see if anybody was coming, but the hallways were clear and it seemed as if everybody made their way inside.

"Okay so… I guess you could say that he kind of stares at me a lot. What does that mean? I could be practicing or talking with one of my friends outside and I would just see him glance at me. It was one time where I was walking in the hallways with Kamui, and Roy was passing by us. I saw him like…s-smile …? So.. I pushed Kamui because… well I don't know, but I told her to stop when she was not doing anything", She paused and spoke again, "But she told me that he was smiling at me...Has that happened to you before?"

Princess Zelda only slightly chuckled at the familiarity of the situation, especially when Lucina asked her whether it's happened to her. "Yes, not the exact scenario, but you could say I have gotten quite a few stares from other men" She paused, "But it does not usually mean anything bad, it just means that they like you, or they have an innocent crush on you. Other times, they may just be daydreaming and just so happen to be looking your way, and in that case, they are daydreaming about you."

Lucina's eye began to twitch as she gritted her teeth, with her cheeks as red as a beet, "W-What?! No… that can't be. That's super weird… I mean, why? Why are boys so weird?" Zelda laughed at this commentary, "Well, Lucina, if I knew the answer I would tell you. Unfortunately, I have yet to understand them myself...and they call us weird" She shook her head with a smile.

"So… these men that have stared at you…Are one of them the Hero King?" This question alone caused the Hylian Princess to slightly blush. She was not understanding how this conversation suddenly focused on her and Marth's… relationship.

"Marth? Oh, Lucina….what makes you ask that?" Waiting patiently, Zelda was slightly taken off guard by the mention of Lucina's ancestor, which was somebody she has become fond with for a very long time. Zelda really did enjoy his company, as Marth enjoyed hers. Their personalities were a little opposite, but their relationship had always been sweet and sentimental.

"I notice the way he looks at you. His spirit really brightens up when you're around, Princess Zelda."

"Mm… I see" Zelda decided to suppress her feelings, making it harder for the other woman to decipher whether or not there was a romantic relationship between those two. Being that Zelda never really answered her question, she decided to drop the conversation just in time. The other girls were seen walking towards the doors, and over to where the other two had been talking in the rest area for the past thirty minutes.

"So… what have you two been talking about? The waiter came by to pick up your remaining food" The bubbly Mushroom Kingdom Princess glanced over at Lucina, almost hinting that she was really trying to get information from her end.

"Lucina was not feeling well, but now she is better" Princess Zelda cut the conversation short when she began to turn her attention towards the Ylissean Warrior again, "It has been wonderful talking to you, but unfortunately, I believe it is time for me to check on the kids to make sure they are asleep" With that, she nodded her head farewell to all of the women and departed ways with Samus following her. There was no way she could stand being around those other two for more than half an hour.

"...Anyways, Lucina… Daisy and I are sorry about the way we acted- or she acted"

"What?! I did not do anything. It was a joke, Peachy" The redhead crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"It really was. But I hope you find it in your heart to forgive us." The blonde princess cocked a smile with a tinge of fakeness.

Princess Peach was really beginning to act a little different, and she wasn't like this during the last tournament.

"Fine, but I don't appreciate the commentary. I mean, there really is nothing going on between us."

"Sure. Okay, we get it. Great." Lucina was really starting to hate Peach, and sure she didn't call those two out and embarrass her with that inappropriate joke, but it was the simple fact that Peach actually used to be really nice to her. She didn't understand why the blonde woman was acting like this towards her now. The two left before she could say anything else, and all the while, she was unaware of the approaching group of swordsmen and Sonic just now leaving the dining hall.

The two princesses engaged in their own side conversation, and while she was about to turn around, she heard Peach blurt out something that could have made the Ylissean woman stick her sword through her torso had they not been around so many people.

"I swear to God, she is such a bitch. Crying over a joke." Nobody caught onto this except Marth, Ike, and especially Roy. The tallest of the three, Ike, only frowned in disgust but decided to mind his business. Prince Marth caught onto it as well, exchanging expressions with Ike, only his was calmingly unreadable. However, Roy quickly found himself getting fired up about their quarrels from earlier, and thankfully he didn't have to say anything. Sonic did.

The blue hedgehog chuckled, "You're the one to talk, Princess. We all can recall countless times when you've cried over your nail being broken. But nobody's throwing you under the bus, are we?" Boy, did Marth want to leave the scene immediately. Sonic's outburst caused the whole group to stop in their own tracks, leaving confused and puzzled looks on the rest of those who were not paying attention.

To make matters even worse, the second half of the group, Cloud, Simon, and Richter were making their approach to the scene and unfortunately, they heard everything. Both Peach and Daisy met eyes with none other than Link, Marth, Ike, Roy, Sonic, Corrin, Cloud, Simon, Richter, and lastly Lucina who was standing dumbfoundedly with a mixture of a panicky and angry expression.

"...Excuse me? I'm sorry, I don't understand what you are talking about" Peach tried to play this little charade of hers, trying to avoid conflict with such a great group of swordsmen and Sonic himself.

"Don't act like that, Peach. You're better than that" Roy spoke up, trying to maintain his cool, but in reality, both him and Peach were very well reminded of the discussion they had earlier.

"She said what she had to say and that's the end of the story. Now scoot!" Daisy sent daggers at every last one of them but avoided eye contact with Ike.

"Hmph, you guys are acting ridiculous. Please, go bother another princess. I have better things to do" Out of nowhere, she pulled out a frying pan as a shield for herself. If they were all about to get suspended over some trash comment, they deserved to get beat in the head.

"Where the fuck do you get that piece of shit? Are you trying to scare us? Beat us down?" Cloud scowled insultingly.

"... Pardon your language! That's not what you said last night…~"

"... _WHAT_?" Daisy started cracking up, running and hollering down the halls. Peach began to laugh herself, following her friend's tracks, "Daisy! Wait for me!", was what she said while still laughing. Marth wanted to laugh, but he looked in another direction, while Ike stared disappointedly and the others only shook their head.

"Wow… so you two have something going on, huh?" Link sent glares at Cloud, leaving the others baffled and disgusted.

"No. She's just trying to make me look bad, I don't want her. She's all yours." The blonde mercenary frowned, positioning himself in fighting stance.

"Can we all just stop this? This is such a tired conversation", Ike bluntly put. Everyone else could really agree on it. Lucina cleared her throat, blushing shyly, "I'm sorry about all of this."

Nobody really thought it was her fault. Sure, sometimes Lucina could really take things out of context, but wouldn't anybody be a little agitated with the drama by now? The boys expressed their gratitude and told her that it was no problem. After that, they all went their merry way with Roy following, still leaving an unfinished conversation between the two. The woman sighed, deciding to maybe talk to him before the night ended. Hopefully, that will resolve everything on its own.

-x-

It has been a long day, but I finally made my way back to my room after all of this turmoil. Kamui was nowhere to be found, but I assumed she was just doing whatever, I guess. After taking a steamy shower, I got myself dressed, giving Roy enough time to be by himself, hopefully. My hair was still wet, but I was too eager to dry it off. I wanted to get the unfinished conversation off my chest. Taking a deep breath, I exit my room and made my way down the hall. It took me a minute or so before finally getting the courage to knock on his door.

 _The moment she saw him, she knew that she had feelings for him._

A set of azure blue hues connected with periwinkle blue ones and time began to slowly collapse, with everything stopping at a fast pace. Here they were, finally together again after a long, dramatic day.

"Oh, hey Luci..." His attractive voice sent chills down my spine, and I promised myself I would not become an open vessel to such feelings. But, I'm afraid it's too late.

"Hi… do you think we could talk, Roy? If that's okay?" I chose my words carefully, trying not to mess up by stuttering a spew of unknown words.

"Of course, would you like to come inside?" He asked, and I stood patiently. I…

"S-sure" Shit...

I felt his hand slowly guide me from behind after making room for me to walk inside. I'm so nervous, my mind is about to explode, but Lucina, you have to keep yourself calm. You can't blow this. I clear my throat, tracing back my earlier thoughts in attempts to recollect what I was coming here for.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink? I have a few snacks in the refrigerator if you're still a little hungry" He smiled at me in such a pleasant way. I was not hungry, but how could I say no?

"A snack would be nice, thank you, Roy" I smile back, and he quickly went to the mini kitchen. I only wait patiently, preparing myself for the incoming conversation. It did not take him long to return, and he gently placed a fine, black, china bowl of freshly watered grapes on the circular, glass coffee table.

There were only one leather couch and a few other leather ottoman chair, but I guess since I decided to sit on the couch, he wanted to sit beside me?

I was so confused, but we were so close in space, it was as if we were watching movies.

"I would just like to say, thank you...You didn't have to do that, you know?" I can feel myself smile, but I maintain myself by avoiding eye contact. I hear him laugh a little, and he rubbed my back, reassuringly.

"I had to, friends have to be there for each other, right?" Friends…

"Yeah…" I don't know what I thought, but it wasn't true.

Somehow, I thought he ran off because his feelings were hurt so, "I'm…sorry..? About earlier. I really wanted to hear what you had to say-" I felt his finger press against my lips. Taken aback, I frowned confusingly, unsure about what was going on, but…

"...What…?" I was still looking forward, but I saw Roy inch closer to me and…

The room begins to feel a little hot. I feel his lips brush against my cheek as he gently wraps his arms around my torso, laying both of us on the couch. I didn't know or understand what was going on…

But I liked it.

 _And it's getting harder to breathe..._

As he lay me down, his lips softly brush against my own, and I coil my arms around his neck, not wanting this night to end. His lips taste like cherry wine…

Wait…

"I...Roy" I struggle to part my lips away from his, but I couldn't help but ask, "Are you okay? You're not drunk, are you?" He stares at me with such a blank expression and he looks away. I was genuinely concerned.

"I'm afraid not… I've been meaning to confess my love for you since this morning. I left because I was… well, embarrassed" So he does like me, but why?

"O-oh...well, I like you too, Roy" I see him search my eyes as if he didn't believe me, but the next thing I knew, his bright smile flashed before me, and he began to lean down. His rough lips touch the surface of my skin, and I barely had time to react before he roughly kisses my lips with a tinge of passion. I couldn't help but smile as we lip lock, lightly laughing in sync from all of this hysteria. His flamboyant red hairs bounce on the tip of my prim porcelain nose as he brushes my own dark blue bangs, and I feel him bite my upper lip, sweetly licking my tongue for entrance. Slowly, he caresses my tongue with his own, as I quietly moan in pleasure. Everything is perfect, he is.

Roy is my everything.


End file.
